Gifts from Ra
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Anzu and a few friends are having a sleepover! Only problem.... so is Malik. They some how fall into ancient Egypt! No prob! We'l just tell the pharaoh how we wound up here. Boy that's gonna be difficult when he thinks your gifts from Ra!
1. Chapter 1

Cat: One, two, three!

Bakura: Happy birthday to you!

Malik: Happy birthday to you!

Ryou: Happy birthday dear M.L!

Bakura, Ryou and Malik: Happy birthday to yooooou!

_**Disclaimer: Think I own YGO? Ha! Think again!**_

**New Characters:**

**Maia **

**Anna **

**Ann **

**Gina **

**Angie **

**Alex **

XX

"Wanna go to the Kame shop?" asked Yugi as the YGO gang walked out of school.

"No thanks Yugi, I've got to meet up with a few girls."

"Ok den Anz, bye." said Joey as he Tristan, Yugi and Ryou walked to the Kame shop.

Anzu sighed and turned to go to the park. When she got there she was greeted by all her friends (Who were girls).

There was Isis, Serenity, Mai, Ann, Gina and Angie. She noticed someone was missing.

"Ummm, guys where's Maia?" she asked.

Gina looked thoughtfull. "I don't really know, she said she'd be here."

Angie sighed. "Maybe she forgot, that's soo like her."

Isis smiled. "Don't worry she'll be here soon." Ann, Gina and Angelina looked at her before...

"Ahhhhh! Get out of my way!"

They turned around to see Maia running towards them.

"Hey Maia! We thought you forgot!" shouted Serenity, but Maia ignored her and ran right past her and dipped her head into the pond, causing all the ducks to start flapping.

(O.o)

"Call me crazy but I think something's wrong." muttered Anzu.

Then Maia pulled her head out and started panting. "Anna made cake," she sighed. "she said it was choclate. Anyway... I didn't know people put red peppers and hot sauce in cake." finished Maia.

Mai smirked. "They don't."

"Oh."

Then they all started laughing at Maia's dumbfounded look.

"You know!" laughed Anzu. "You remind me so much of Yami."

"Pinapple head?" asked Maia. Maia had called Yami pinapple head ever since she had met him.

"Oooooh, the one with the cute little brother?" asked a voice.

They turned around to see Anna holding a pie.

"AHHHH! Not you again!" shouted Maia crying waterfalls.

"Big sis, I got you a pie to taste." said Anna sweetly, but they all knew that it was a fake.

Maia stopped crying and grinned. "Hey Anna, did you just said mini pinapple was cute?"

Anna blushed. "N-n-no! W-why wo-would I?"

The rest of the girls laughed.

"So Anzu," asked Gina once they quited down. "Why'd you call us here?"

"Well I was wondering if we should have a sleep over. You know to celebrate Gina's birthday!"

Gina frowned. "My birthday isn't 'till next week."

Anzu swallowed.

"But a sleepover sounds fun!" Gina finished grinning like a maniac.

Maia grinned. "Sounds cool! How 'bout my house?"

"Ok!" said Anzu.

They agreed.

"So what do we do? At the sleepover I mean?" asked Isis.

"Well," said Anzu. "I was thinking one of us could write down dares. The other writes down truth question. And then... deepest darkest secrets!"

The girls giggled.

"Me, Anna and Ann will do it!" said Maia. "I mean we already live in the same house. You guys come over our house at 6:00p.m our parents are gonna be out for two day. So?"

The girls all agreed that the sleep over would be held at Ann, Anna's and Maia's.

**Anzu:**

Anzu grinned the girls thought they'd be in for a normal sleepover. But oh they were oh so wrong. Anna, Ann, Maia, Isis, Mai, Gina, Serenity and Angie were all gonna be up against their very deepest darkest fears.

She took out a peice of paper and a pen and wrote down their names and what she was gonna have them do.

Gina...

She mentally sweatdropped. Maybe she could stop swearing a little. 'Naw, I need something better.'

Ten minutes later...

"This is gonna be one heck of a sleepover." Anzu smirked and got her outfits ready. Then she picked up the phone and dialed Maia's number hopeing that Maia's brother was in.

Beeep.

Beeep.

Beeep.

"Hello this is Alex, who's there?"

Anzu grinned 'Perfect.' "Alex, it's Anzu."

"Oh hey Anzu. Do you want me to call Ann?"

"No, actually I have an offer for you."

"An offer?"

"Yeah, do you want to pay Maia, Ann and Anna for that whole whoopee cushion thing?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Alex I'll help you get payback."

"How so? And what's in it for you?"

"Well first of all there's going to be a sleepover at your house since your parents are out, all Maia's friends are going to be there. I think you should throw one too. Invite the guys I hang out with, but only a few of them. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba, Duke, Shadii and Joey. And what's in it for me is the horrified look on the others faces."

"Well, well, well Anzu, I never thought you as the type." said another voice.

"MALIK?" shouted Anzu.

"Hello Anzu. Nice to see you remember me."

"Alex! What the hell is he doing on the line?" Anzu practicly shouted.

"Well, uh. I was talking to him when you called, and I put him on hold." came a nervous responce.

"That's right and I want to take part in your little plan."

"What good are you?" asked Anzu. "Except taking over the world!"

"Taking over the world? Am I missing something?" asked Alex.

"Ignore her, she's dellusionall." said Malik

"I AM NOT!" shouted Anzu. "And besides what do you want Malik?"

"You plan on pairing the pharaoh with the crazy red head, don't you?"

"Pharaoh? You mean like from Egypt?" asked Alex.

"Listen Alex," said Malik. "You go call the others... except Shadii."

"Fine with me, I don't have a clue in hell who he is. C'ya."

"Bye Alex." said Anzu. "Ok Malik what do you want?"

"Just the look on the pharaoh and the others's face's when they reaize that they have fallen in, what was that word? Oh yes... love."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Malik blinked. "Isn't tha what you wanted?"

Anzu growled. "No! I just wanted a few pranks to take place! Nothing like this! I _won't _help you Malik!"

"Mazaki you'll include me in your plan or I'll sabatage it." said Malik slyly.

Anzu growled. "Fine!" and she slammed the phone down.

XXXX

On the other line Malik smirked like a maniac. 'Mazaki, you have no clue what I have in store for you.'

Ring.

Riiing.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing.

"Hello?" asked Malik picking up the phone.

"Malik? Is your sister there?"

"SHADII? Since when do you use a phone? Hold on! Since when do you even know what a phone is?"

"Haha, very funny. Now where's Isis?"

"Shadii, she'll never like you, she like that CEO. But you might have a chance with her. If you go to Alex's sleepover. The girls will be there and so will a few you don't know, but they don't matter."

"Sleepover?"

"Hai. I'll see you there."

Click.

Malik picked up a box of things and made his way to Maia's house.

XXXX

Alex sighed and looked at the Kame shop door. 'Do I really want to do this?' he asked himself.

**Flashback:**

**Alex looked at the Kame shop door. He was here because Maia, Ann and Anna were at Anzu Mazaki's house and Anzu had said that she had made a small 'play date' for him. He laughed at the idea, why would he need a play date? But he went anyway.**

**Knock, knock.**

**The door opened to reveal a boy with white hair and crimson eyes. Alex mentally winced when he saw a scar down the boys face. Looked like a gruesome accident.**

**"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked with out even blinking.**

**Alex sweatdropped. Anzu Mazaki said these guys were her friends, why would Anzu be friends with people like this? Must be the wrong Kame shop.**

**"Umm, Yami Motou?" he asked anyway. The white haired boy blinked and growled.**

**"Don't mix me up with him, or-"**

**"What's going on?" came another voice.**

**"Malik?" Alex asked.**

**"Alex? What are you doing here?" Malik blinked.**

**Alex sighed. "Anzu-"**

**"Mazaki? Why in Ra's name were you with her?" the white haired boy asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**Malik shook his head. "Bakura it's not like that, this is Alex, Maia, Ann and Anna's brother."**

**"Ah! The hot head! The brat and friendship preacher number: 2's brother?" the boy grinned. "You must be somewhere in the middle of having an amazing temper, being an annoying brat and loving friendship."**

**Malik rolled his eyes. "Ignore him Alex. Come in and I'll introduce you to everyone."**

**They went inside then with Bakura smirking behind them.**

**End flashback.**

Alex sighed. That was the day he met them all. Yugi and his brother Yami. In Gina, Maia, Bakura and Malik's eyes, mini pinapple and pinapple head.

Ryou and Bakura, mop head and evil mop.

Tristan, Duke and Joey. Dog boy, dice boy and monkeyboy.

Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba. Money bags and his twirpy brother.

Malik, for some reason being called maniac or biker-dude. He still had no clue why they called him a maniac. He was Ok, in his own way.

He knocked

Knock, knock.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" asked Yugi.

"Mini pinapple," he said to Yugi. They had pretty much their own nicknames to.

Maia was called hot head. Anna, the brat and Ann, friendship preacher no.2. Anzu, friendship preacher. Isis, gothic. Mai, behind her back slut, and to face blondie. Serenity, ditz. Angie, Falls. Gina, hazel. And then there was him, for some reason they liked calling him loney. Why? He shrugged, he'd have to ask sometime.

"Hey Loney." smiled Yugi.

"Yugi, I don't plan on staying so listen up. You, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba, Duke and Joey are invited to my sleepover." he sweatdropped. He never thought he'd hear the word. 'My' 'Sleepover' 'Invited' in the same sentance. Least of all from his mouth.

Yugi most likely had the same thoughts running through his head. "Well loney, It's only us; Me, You, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba, Duke and Joey here. What a coincidence." he smiled.

"Loney! Your hosting a sleepover?" laughed Yami. Apparantly he had heard Alex and wasn't exactly keeping his mouth shut.

"I'm there, as long as there's food!" shouted Bakura from the livingroom.

"I'm there if Bakura is!" shouted Ryou.

They all faced him.

"It's just that _father." _said Bakura. "Said Ryou has to be with me, since he's my hika- err brother." he shot a nervouse look at Alex.

Alex shrugged. "Ok."

Yami got up. "Your sister isn't going to be there is she?"

Bakura laughed. "Phar- ummm pinapple head, face your fear." he shot Alex another glance as did Yami, Yugi and Ryou.

"What?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." They all muttered.

"So," began Yami. "She's not going to be there is she?"

Alex laughed. "Yami she's my sis! Ofcourse she'll be there."

Yugi smiled again. "Were still going! Anna's there right?"

Alex shot Yugi a glare. "Yes." he said coldly.

Yugi gulped. "Cool, me and Yami will come. To help with food."

XXXXX

Cat: Anzu has a plan.

Anzu: Yeah I do! But I don't know it. (-.-u)

Cat: All in good time... I-

Ruby eye girl: (-.-) I know, I know. I LOVE YOU YAMI!

Anzu: (Turns to reviewers) Wish Monkeyluv4646 a happy birthday!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alex: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, I'm CAT's big bro, not the same Alex from the story though. Anywho I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, Hellsing, Spiderman or anything else in this fanfiction.**_

Alex, Maia, Ann and Anna were all in their living room, waiting for their guests.

"So..." began Alex but stopped when he recieved a dark glare from Maia. "Maia! Quit it! You invited your friends for a sleepover can't I invite mine?" she turned away and muttered.

**Ding dong**

"I'll get it!" said Maia running towards the door. 'Please be one of my friends.' she opened the door and found a hazel eyed and dirty blonde coloured haired girl standing in front of her. "Gina!" she threw her arms around her friend.

"Hey, Az-"

"Maia!" reminded Maia, giving her friend a glare.

"Oh right!" Gina rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I forgot."

"You almost let it out in front of the mutated pineapple the other day."

"I know, I apoligized like a million times already!" Gina said making her way in. "Besides! How come it was only you and not the rest of your family?"

"I told you I'd explain that some other day." said Maia now walking along with her friend.

"Hi, Ann, Anna! Alex." said Gina. "So... I'm the first?"

"That," said Ann putting her arm around Gina's neck, her brilliant brown eyes shining. "is because it's 5:30pm."

"Yeah," said Anna more heatedly. "How come your always here early and how come your always here... always?"

Gina opened her mouth but was cutt of by Maia. "Because, shrimp, she's my friend. But you don't know what those are do ya? Seeing as you don't have any."

Most siblings would spill tears but all Anna did was smirk. "Say whatever. I'm sure you friend will wanna see the place upstairs, were she sleeps and the fridge." with that she stuck her tongue out and sat back onto the floor next to Alex who was watching the scene amused.

Gina grinned while Maia fumed and Ann looked ready to put on a speach.

"Come on Maia!" said Gina pulling Maia towards the stairs. "I wanna know where you stashed the sweets!"

Maia grinned. "Just you wait Ginny, no one can find my new hiding place-"

**Ding dong.**

Maia and Gina looked at each other. Maia took a breath. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" and she ran off towards the door. Gina followed and shouted, "Or hasta eat one!" Both made it there in a tie and when they opened the door they were greeted by, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba, Duke, Malik and Joey.

"You!" Maia's feaures immidiately changed when she saw Yami. Her brown eyes now looked red, her hair was standing up and she looked like something from a horror movie.

"Down girl! Easy there!" Gina pulled her back while Yami hid behing Bakura whor was hiding behing Malik. Maia was suddenly really calm almost scary calm. Gina grinned at Malik. "What's in the box?" she asked pointing at the small object in Malik's hand.

Malik smirked. "Afew things is all."

Yami had his eyes fixed on Maia, they went out of focus for awhile.

"Would you quit that?" Maia shouted. Yami had been doing this eye thing ever since they met and everytime she told him to quit it he'd say: "I've known you before haven't I?"

Yami seemed shook up. "I've-"

"Known you before!" chanted the guys all looking at him amused.

"Hey guys!" Maia and Gina turned to see Ann, Anna and Alex. "Come on in," he said to the guys and they made their way in (With Yami avoiding Maia as much as possible and Bakura and Gina grinning pervertedly at each other while Ann and Ryou smiled and walked in last)

Maia and Gina turned aound to see Anna, Ann and Alex standing behind them.

"Hi Anna!" said Yugi brightly, once they were all in the liivingroom.

Anna walked past Gina and Maia as though they weren't there and grabbed Yugi's hand. "Come one Yugi! Lemme show you my room and everything I've come up with. I'll even tell you about the times I blackmailed Maia!" and she sdragged him upstairs.

Joey looked at Alex, "Aren't ya worried? I mean I would be if my sis grabbed some guy and pulled him upto her room."

Alex grinned "Security camera. She knows and she can't disable it either."

Joey and Alex high-fived.

"Big brother." came a voice they all turned to see Serenity, Anzu, Angie, Isis and Mai standing in the hall.

"How'd you get in here?" asked Alex.

"Oh, don't worry hun, that front window won't spend too much to fix." said Mai winking at him.

"W-window?" Alex's eye twitched that was becasue mom and dad had left the house to him, what if they came back to a broken front room window?

"She's joking." said Angie, smiling at Alex making him blush.

Gina, Anzu, Maia, Serenity and Mai grinned at each other and muttered. 'Older women. Get's him every time.'

"Come on guys," said Ann, "I've got the disc's from Maia's room and the popcorn's in the kitchen!" she held up a small box.

The guys and girls looked suprised. They all grabbed the box out of Ann's hand and went threw their options.

"I'll get the popcorn," said Gina and she disapeared, atleast 5 secounds later she came in with three bowls filled with buttered popcorn. "So what are we watching?"

Maia smiled. "Final Destination!"

Ann frowned. "I was thinking Hulk."

"Or Spiderman." said Gina.

"I say Jeepers Creepers." said Mai.

"I agree wit' Mai!" said Joey raising his hand.

(-.-U)

"You always agree with Mai." said Duke.

"Yeah, well you always agree wit' my sis, dice boy!" said Joey.

"Would you guys stop it?" said Serenity. "Duke, my big brother can agree with anyone he likes!"

Joey blew a rasberry at Duke.

"And Duke can agree with whoever he likes aswell, and don't call him dice boy either."

Duke smiled at Serenity and Joey fumed.

"How about," they turned around to see Anzu standing behind them with four disc's in her hand. "We watch Hellsing."

Malik smirked. "And after that we play spin the bottle."

Silence fell.

"Spin the bottle?" asked Isis raising an eyebrow. "How do you play that?"

"It's simple and immature." said Kaiba speaking for the first time. "One of us, say I, spins the bottle and it lands on, say you," he pointed at Isis. "I get to kiss you." he smirked at the light blush on Isis's face.

"Were not playing _that_ game." said Anzu, glaring at Malik. She was stuck on stopping him without alerting the others.

"And _why _not?" asked Malik crossing his arms.

"Because, we'll be doing something else-"

"Exellent idea Anzu." said Malik suddenly cutting her off. "Truth and dare _then _spin the bottle. All who agree?" he asked before Anzu had the chance to object.

Nearly everyone threw their hands up and said 'Aye'.

"Those who deny?" he asked next.

"Nay." said Anzu firmly.

"Well guess the winners sure." Malik said sitting down. "Now what's this Hellsing junk?"

"Yoh!" said Maia and Ann jumping up before Anzu could say anything.

"It's the best thing ever!" said Ann.

"Yeah, and don't call it junk." said Maia.

"We're back!" said Anna walking in with Yugi.

"You had to come back?" asked Maia. "Couldn't you just-"

"No." she said sitting down. Yugi sat besides her.

"So... Hellsing?" asked Mai.

Yami suddenly said. "It's Anime, japanese animation dubbed into english by the 4kids."

(Oo)

"Actuelly." said Anna smartly. "It's a sub."

"What's that?" asked Ryou.

"Subtitles." said Ann smiling at him.

"Oh," he blushed and Bakura made some puking noises.

Anzu walked to the dvd player in the room and put 'disc:1' in. "Alright everyone, get comfy. We're watching the whole series _all _thirteen episode and that's gonna take-"

"Six and a half hours, roughly." said Kaiba without blinking.

"Yeah..." said Anzu akwardly. Then it began and she sat downn next to Maia who was watching the video intently, almost... trance like.

Angie sweatdropped and waved a hand in front of Maia.

"Don't!" shouted Alex pulling Angie's hand away. Everyone stared at him. "Watch. he said getting a pillow and waving it in front of Maia.

"Grrr..." was what came out of Maia's mouth before.

**Rip.**

The pillow was shredded into bits.

(O.O)

"That woman... is crazier then you are Malik." said Kaiba.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUDDUP? I'M WATCHING SOMETHING!" shouted Maia making everyone jump.

"Omg, her eyes didn't even move from the screen!" said Serenity holding onto Duke.

"It's not human." said Yami.

"It's freakish." said Joey.

"It's Maia." said Anna finishing it. "Now shuddup we've already missed half of it because of your pointless babbling."

It was true, they had already missed ten minutes of it, so they all quieted down and watched.

**2 hours later:**

"Integral has a sister?" asked Joey looking at the screen wide eyed.

"OMG!" screamed Anzu. "When Maia said this was scary, she meant it!"

"HER SISTERS BITING HER NECK!" shouted Malik. He looked at Isis who was watching him oddly and gulped.

"Alucards fighting that thing." said Mai.

Yami's jaw dropped. "Integral! She's saying something!"

They went quiet.

"You..." breathed Integral. "Aren't my sister, I never had a sister."

"How smart of you... it's a pity that you'll have to become a brainless ghoul!"

"SHUT IT OFF!" shouted Angie.

Alex grabbed the control.

"No!" came two screams, they all looked at Maia and Gina who were watching the screen fixed.

"Alex!" shouted Duke. "Quick!"

"No!" screamed Maia and Gina again.

"Bakura! Yami!" shouted Alex.

Bakura nodded.

"Do I have to?" asked Yami.

Alex pointed at the screen where Integral was about to be bitten then pointed at the rest of the girls who were hugging each other.

Yami sighed.

"Now!" shouted Alex.

Both Yami and Bakura jumped Gina and Maia. Alex grabbed the remote and with the push of a button...

**Blank screen.**

Everyone breathed in relief, then...

"NOOO!" Maia and Gina were under Bakura and Yami but they still managed to shake the earth with their scream.

"I can't believe they just..." Gina pushed Bakura of her. "KILLED INTEGRAL!"

"Well," Malik said. "She was gonna die either way."

"No she wasn't," said Maia. Everyone looked at her. "Alucard and the others were gonna get to her then she was gonna stab herself."

(O.O)

**Ding dong.**

"Shadii." said Malik.

"Shadii?" said everyone.

"Just in time for truth and dare." Malik said getting up to answer the door.

"Who the fuck is Shadii?" asked Gina.

---

**Alex: (Counting money) Hehehehe, I'm rich. REVIEW!**


End file.
